


Pět případů, kdy šerif Stilinski našel Dereka Halea v ložnici svého syna

by JoyHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sappy, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Translation, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHale/pseuds/JoyHale
Summary: Je tu něco, co šerif Stilinski rozhodně nemůže ignorovat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzvoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/gifts).
  * A translation of [Five Times the Sheriff Found Derek Hale in His Son's Bedroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520371) by [suzvoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy). 



> Můj první překlad. Páni =3  
> Jde o překlad Five Times the Sheriff Found Derek Hale in His Son's Bedroom od skvělé autorky suzvoy. Bohužel, nepodařilo se mi jí kontaktovat, nenašla jsem kontaktní infromace, tak jsem si dovolila přeložit dílo sama. Pokud by jí to vadilo, hned překlad smažu.  
> Já osobně ten příběh neskutečně žeru, tak vy snad budete taky ;)
> 
> (This is a translation of Five Times the Sheriff Found Derek Hale in His Son's Bedroom by awesome author suzvoy. Unfortunately, I was unable to contact her and I can't find contact information, so I took the liberty to translate it. If she wouldn't like it, I will delete it.)

„Stilesi," začal John, když otevřel bez zaklepání dveře do ložnice svého syna, na paměti seznam věcí, co se musí udělat, „nezapomněl jsi vyzvednout-?"

Až v tu chvíli si uvědomil, že Stiles není sám. Nic se nedělo, v tom smyslu - díky Bohu -, ale vlastně se nedělo vpodstatě ani nic jiného. Stiles a Derek Hale (Derek. Hale.) oba ztuhli shrbení nad Stilesovým notebookem. Zcela zřejmě se dívali na něco, co běželo na obrazovce a John doufal, modlil se k Bohu, že je nechytil při sledování něčeho, co by kohokoli z nich poznamenalo na celý život - něčeho s nadměrným počtem nahých lidí.

Naštěstí, krok kupředu mu odhalil, že to nic takového nebylo, přestože obrázky na stránce s výsledky vyhledávání - John věděl, jak používat internet, navzdory tomu, co si myslel Stiles - byli příšerné, jakože _příšerně_ příšerné, ne _zrovna jsem chytil svého syna, jak spolu s o osm let straším mužem kouká na gay porno_ příšerné.

I když by měl popřemýšlet o tom, kdy se obrázky nějaké příšery, trhající maso a se zřejmou zálibou v krvi, stali méně znepokojivé než gay porno.

Popřemýšlí o tom později.

O hodně později.

„Derek Hale," prolomil konečně John to trapné ticho.

Derek a Stiles se pomalu pohnuli, vyměňujíc si rychlý pohled, než se Derek narovnal a postavil se Johnovi tváří v tvář. „Šerife."

„Nebyl jsi tu, když jsem přišel domů," prohlásil s jistotou John. „A určitě bych si všiml, kdyby ses připlížil hlavními dveřmi." Nemohl uvěřit, že se na to chystá zeptat, ale jiná možnost ho nenapadala. „To jsi sem vážně vlezl oknem?"

„Ano," odpověděl okamžitě Derek. Hned potom se Stiles plácnul do čela.

Dobře tedy. Derek Hale se podle všeho dostal do domu Stilinských tak, že sem vlezl oknem jeho syna. John se snažil připravit na to, že by jeho syn mohl preferovat chlapce více než - nebo stejně jako - dívky, ale rozhodně nepočítal s takovým věkovým rozdílem. Nebo s tím, že by jeho budoucího partnera mohl někdy zatknout, nebo po něm osobně vést trestní stíhání, zatímco byl na útěku.

 _Samozřejmě_ že taková osoba byla schovaná ve Stilesově pokoji. Neměl by se ani divit.

Tady je opravdu jen jedna věc, která jde udělat. „Dereku," oznámil mu, „počkáš dole." Rozděl a panuj ještě stále někdy funguje.

Ustoupil o pár kroků dozadu, dělajíc místo Derekovi, aby mohl projít, přičemž jim ve skutečnosti poskytl iluzi soukromí. Byla to technika, kterou už několikrát použil, i když na podezřelé a zločince - ne tak na vlastního syna. Stiles hned začal Dereka potichu kárat za jeho 'úžasné jednání, které je ve skutečnosti naprosto k ničemu'. Derek nic neřekl, jen se natáhl pro svou koženou bundu, která ležela, jak si John uvědomil, na Stilesově posteli. Něco na tom bylo - ten fakt, že ta bunda si tam jen tak leží a Derek se jí chystá zvednout tak přirozeně, jakoby to dělal už po sté...

Něco na tom ho jen utvrdilo v domněnce, o co tady jde a ten pocit se mu usídlil v žaludku.

„Dobře," začal Stiles hned, jak osaměli, dřív než Derek vůbec sešel schody, „vím, jak to vypadá - a díky tvému obličeji vím, jak si ty myslíš, že to vypadá - ale opravdu, opravdu to tak není, dobře? Předtím jsem ti řekl, že ho znám líp, než si myslíš, že ano? Ale myslel jsem si, že bys to neschvaloval - a měl jsem zatracenou pravdu, vzhledem k tomu, jak se tváříš - a někdy si, ehm, pomáháme navzájem." Oči se mu rozšířili, když si uvědomil, co řekl. „V naprosto, totálně nesexuálním smyslu. No, pomůže to, když řeknu, že Scott ho zná taky? Takže to není celou dobu jen _Já a Derek_. Teda, nejsme spolu skoro vůbec, jen někdy, tak každý druhý týden, vážně-"

A Stiles možná uměl dobře podávat informace ve svůj prospěch, ale ne zas _tak_. A navíc byl taky jeden z nejhorších lhářů, které kdy John poznal - upřímně, to byla zrovna vlastnost, které si u svého syna docela cenil - a zatímco vždy prohlédl všechny ty ubohé lži, teď věděl jistě, že Stiles stoprocentně věří všemu, co říká. Bohužel pro Stilese, John věděl pár věcí o pozorování a jediná další osoba, která přiměla Stilese takhle blábolit a kvůli které celý takhle ožil, byla Lydia Martinová.

Bože, Stiles to ani _nevěděl_.

John měl nutkání plácnout se do čela.

Opustil Stilesův pokoj bez jediného slova, takže Stiles si jistě bude lámat hlavu, jaký bude jeho trest. John sešel dolů a našel Dereka, jak celý nesvůj stojí uprostřed obýváku. John se snažil, necítit zdráhavý respekt nad tím, že Derek zůstal, když mohl utéct, ale moc mu to nešlo.

Nasadil výraz, kterému Stiles říkal 'snažím se vypadat tvrdě' a snažil se nemyslet na to, že mu Stiles říká 'snažím se vypadat tvrdě'. „Stiles říkal, že si navzájem pomáháte."

Derek vypadal, že o tom přemýšlí; pak přikývl. „Jo, to je pravda."

John se taky snažil přesvědčit, že si necení jeho upřímnosti. „Ale... Stiles, vážně?" John věděl, že je jeho syn inteligentní - když se může soustředit. Ale věděl taky, že dokáže všechny přivádět k šílenství a zrovna Derek nevypadal, že by Stilesovo prudění mohl snášet víc jak pět minut v kuse. „Ze všech lidí v tomhle městě... je Stiles ten, který ti pomáhá?"

Derek nevypadal touto otázkou překvapený, ale jeho odpověď překvapila Johna. „On byl jediný, který byl ochotný."

Vypadal překvapeně, po tom, co to řekl, jakoby to ani říct nechtěl a poté se jeho výraz ještě více zatvrdil.

A Bože, vyhodit Dereka ven a mířit na něj pistolí, by bylo o tolik jednodušší, kdyby nevěděl nic o jeho minulosti, kdyby tam John nestál, když bývalý šerif položil mladému Derekovi ruku na rameno a snažil se ho utěšit, když se mu zhroutil celý svět.

Claudia vždy říkala, že je měkota.

„Příště," řekl John, překvapivě se usmívajíc, „použij dveře."

***

John si udělal průzkum.

Věděl, že Derek má byt, ve kterém se skoro nezdržuje a nemá žádné návštěvy. Občas byl viděn ve městě se Scottem nebo Stilesem; někdy s ostatními teenagery z jejich třídy. Neměl žádné přátele svého věku a John toho spoustu věděl o traumatu a posttraumatické stresové poruše a přemýšlel, jestli Derek vůbec může mít přátele svého věku.

A díky Phyllis z obchodu věděl, že Derek nakupuje spoustu polotovarů a hotových jídel. John si ani nebyl jistý, jestli má Derek troubu.

Jednou dorazil domů pozdě v noci, tiše za sebou zavřel dveře a ihned mohl slyšet zvuky připomínající hádku. Vyšel pár schodů, načež se zarazil a došlo mu, že to není tak docela hádka, ne. Upřímně řečeno, připomínalo mu to 'diskuze', které měli spolu s Claudií.

"-jako malej, Bože, proč se chováš tak nezodpovědně?"

„Stilesi," zavrčel Derek, "snažil ses sebrat dráp jedné z těch _věcí_ ; kdo z nás je ten víc nezodpovědný?"

Dobře, možná to není úplně jako ty diskuze, co měli s Claudií.

Stiles si dál stěžoval a to byl možná ten moment, kdy se měl John potichu vytratit. Byl si celkem jistý, že Claudia by na něj nebyla moc pyšná, jenže Claudia se nikdy nemusela potýkat se zraněným Derekem Halem schovaným v ložnici jejího syna.

Znovu.

„Tohle by se nikdy nestalo, kdyby ses nesnažil pořád si hrát na hrdinu," zabručel Stiles, „pane 'Ooo, Jsem Alfa, Sledujte Mě Jak Řvu a Natrhávám Zadky Vraždícím Monstrům Holýma Rukama."

„Tím, myslíš, že jsem tě neměl chránit? Zase?" odpověděl Derek a to donutilo Johna vstoupit dovnitř.

Derek byl bez trička, díky čemuž vystřelilo Johnovo obočí výš než kdy předtím, a i když ho pohled na jeho obvázaný hrudník přiměl trochu klesnout, pořád bylo celkem vysoko.

Stilesova postel skoro nebyla vidět pod hromadou věcí. Oba na ní byli natažení, spolu s Derekovým tričkem, bundou a obsahem lékárničky. Stiles vypadal, že je zrovna uprostřed aplikování antiseptik na tu ošklivě vypadající ránu.

Tedy, vypadalo to tak, dokud jeho ruka nezamrzla na Derekově boku, když v šoku zíral na Johna, jakoby dovnitř vešel vrah z hororu.

„Přišli jsme vchodovými dveřmi!" oznámil najednou, moc nahlas, jakoby chtěl Johna přimět, aby se teď soustředil jen na tuhle informaci a ne na polonahého Dereka Halea na jeho posteli. Derek se zamračil a John si byl jistý, že pro to má hodně dobrých důvodů.

„Co se kruci stalo?" donutil se zeptat, a očekával nějaké kraviny o divokém zvířeti - John nevěřil tomu o horském lvu předtím, a nebude ani teď, i když netuší, o co se tu jedná - a když se bleskově rozhodl, že by měli okamžitě zamířit přímo do nemocnice, Derek se zadíval do strany.

„Já nemůžu... Nemám rád nemocnice."

Stiles rychle přikývl. „Derek má... osobního doktora, ke kterému obvykle chodí. Ale on je teď... zaneprázdněný. Tak jsem se nabídl, že pomůžu."

Johnův mozek se zaseknul u faktu, že mu tuto informaci podává Stiles namísto Dereka, ale přiměl se říct: „Očividně. S tvými ohromnými zkušenostmi s medicínou. To ani jednoho z vás nenapadlo zjistit, jestli nemá Melissa volno?"

Ti dva se po sobě podívali. John opustil místnost, kroutíc hlavou a hledajíc telefon. Jak šel, začali mluvit tlumeným šepotem.

„Vážně," řekl Stiles tiše, „opravdu jsi ho neslyšel? _Zase_?"

„Byl jsem zaměstnán tou _strašlivou bolestí_ ," vypíchl Derek a poslední co John slyšel, bylo, jak Stiles zhluboka vydechl, jakoby mu došla trpělivost, a poté zase začal mluvit.

„Vždycky se musíš soustředit na tohleto, že jo?"

John nebyl idiot a ani Melissa ne. Když mohla za pár hodin přijít, měla pohled zabodnutý do podlahy a hlavu otočenou od něj co to šlo.

Prostě mu nechtěla lhát, ale pravdu o tom, co se děje s tímhle městem, mu říct nemohla. Takže mu lhát jednoduše musela.

***

Práce - a Stiles - ho zaměstnávali, ale kdykoli měl čas a Stiles nebyl poblíž, snažil se tomu všemu přijít na kloub. Zeptal by se Stilese, ale dospěl k závěru, že by mu asi nedal pravdivou odpověď. Bylo trochu znepokojující, že by mu Stiles lhal o tak závažné věci, ale začínal si uvědomovat, že se tu děje něco většího. Většího než oni všichni.

Nebylo to jen Derekovo obvinění z vraždy, útoky zvířat a zmizení Derekova strýce. Nebylo to jen o té šílené noci, která vzala život pěti vyjímečným mužům a ženám. Něco se dělo, spojující je všechny, a John v tom poprvé v životě neviděl žádný vzorec.

Jedna věc ale zřejmě zůstane vždy stejná, se stejným zaběhnutým vzorcem. John jednou večer dorazil domů, a když šel zkontrolovat Stilese, našel ho - a Dereka - ležící spolu na Stilesově posteli. Sledovali DVD na Stilesově notebooku a byli opření o čelo postele.

John nezaznamenal žádné nevhodné doteky, ačkoli na sobě byli namačkaní. Pro jednou ani jeden z nich nebyl překvapený, že ho vidí. Stiles natočil hlavu a kývl na něj, předtím než se otočil a něco potichu zamumlal směrem k Derekovi. Derek na to nic neřekl. Nedíval se na Stilese ani Johna; nedělal nic, jen upíral pohled na obrazovku.

Když vstal Stiles z postele, vrhl po Johnovi významný pohled, který měl pravděpodobně znamenat 'pojď někam, kde si můžeme promluvit', ale vypadal spíš jako 'nepřestanu se tvářit tak tragicky'.

Sešli po schodech do kuchyně. Stiles se zhluboka nadechl, zavřel oči a promnul si čelo. Když spustil ruce a otevřel oči, nadechl se, aby něco řekl, ale zadrhl se a zadíval se ke stropu. Místo toho nakonec popadl bloček a pero z šuplíku a načmáral,

_Výročí požáru_

Několikrát to pro zdůraznění podtrhl, kdyby John náhodou nepochopil, jak je tenhle den pro Dereka důležitý. Stiles měl rozšířené oči a úzkostlivý pohled, jakoby se bál, že John nebude souhlasit.

Pomyslel na Dereka ležícího nahoře. A co znamenal pro Stilese. „Mazej zpátky. Objednám pizzu."

„Jsi nejlepší, tati!" vyhrkl Stiles, šťastně ho objímajíc, načež vystartoval nahoru a zmizel. „Objednej pro sebe salát!" zakřičel ze shora chvilku po tom a John si povzdechl.

Za pár hodin, když pizza byla snědená a John se uvolnil u sledování opravdu hrozné reality show - Stiles se mu za to, že se na takové blbosti dívá, posmíval, ale John se někdy přistihl, že ho to docela zajímá - šel narohu, aby si dal zaslouženou sprchu. Když procházel kolem Stilesova pokoje, zastavil se u jeho otevřených dveří. Obrazovka notebooku byla nyní černá a ačkoli byli oba stále na posteli, Stilesova pozice se změnila, měl zavřené oči a byl napůl ležel na Derekovi. Derekovi oči byli taky zavřené, ale čelo měl svraštěné v soustředění.

Nad krabicemi od pizzy a ubrousky poházenými na zemi jen zakroutil hlavou a potichu je začal sbírat. Když měl všechno posbírané a kontroloval, zda-li něco nepřehlédnul, s rukou téměř na vypínači, si všiml, že na něj Derek zírá. Pro jednou neskrýval - nebo nemohl skrývat - svoje emoce. Vypadal obezřetně a v očích se mu zračilo něco jako naděje. Vypadal, že si myslí, že by měl něco říct, ale netuší, odkud vůbec začít.

John jim oběma udělal laskavost a zhasnul světla.

***

John byl vyčerpaný. Byl to ten typ únavy až do morku kostí, která mohla vzejít jen z hodin stresu a obav.

Udělal polévku, protože je rychlá a snadná na přípravu a Stiles by ho zabil, kdyby zjistitl, že přes den nic nejedl. Stiles bude sice nad polévkou remcat, samozřejmě, že je moc slaná, ale bude to lepší, než se utápět v láhvi skotské, která je shovaná vzadu ve skříni.

Mikrovlnka cinkla a on uslyšel, jak se otevřeli vchodové dveře.

John to očekával. Nechal schválně odemčeno a už měl na lince připravené dvě misky. Potom, co je opatrně odnesl nahoru, vůbec ho nepřekvapilo, když uviděl Dereka, jak sedí na kraji Stilesovi postele a sleduje ho. Stiles spal, stejně jako celou tu dobu, co ho John přivezl před hodinou a půl z nemocnice.

„Nevzbudil bych ho," řekl Derek potichu, jakoby očekával, že mu John nařídí, ať odejde.

„Já vím," odpověděl John popravdě a pak uslyšel Dereka popotáhnout. Derek se k němu pomalu otočil, a při pohledu na misky polévky podezřívavě zúžil oči. Zanedlouho se John posadil do Stilesovi židle, misku a lžíci v rukách. Derek seděl na stole, jakoby se nemohl přinutit to sníst, stejně jako se nemohl přinutit navštívit Stilese v nemocnici. „Jsem připravený," oznámil mu John, protože Stiles byl teď zraněný a pod Derekovýma očima byly ty tmavé kruhy, které vypovídaly o tom, jak se o něj strachoval. Mezi nimi vysela nevyřčená otázka. _Jsi připravený ty?_

„Možná byste si chtěl tu polívku položit," řekl mu po chvíli Derek klidně; zněl, že už se rozhodl a John mu veřil. John nešikovně pokládal misku na stůl, když se něco v Derekově obličeji... změnilo.

Byl z toho celý tumpachový, když šok odezněl, ale upřímně, většina průměrně inteligentních lidí by taky byla, kdyby byla tváří v tvář vlkodlakovi. Ale mělo mu to dojít dřív - bylo to tak očividné. Kdyby už dávno připustil možnost nadpřirozena a nezavrhoval jí jako hloupost, mohl všechno vyřešit mnohem dřív a všemu předejít. (A když se dozvěděl, že Stiles na to přišel dokonce dřív než Scott, nebyl už ani trochu překvapený.)

Derek tu nakonec byl po celou dobu Stilesovi rekonvalescence. Byl tu, když se Stiles osvobodil z omezeného prostoru svého pokoje, pokořil ďábelské schody a skončil kempujíc na pohovce místo na posteli. Byl tu, když se Stiles poprvé prošel venku - ušel jen yard, ale pořád byl venku - ale dívání se na Derekův obličej, když pozorval Stilese, jak nastavuje tvář slunci, v něm probouzelo vztek, který v něm potlačovaně doutnal.

Bylo to těžké, neobviňovat Dereka. Je mnohem snazší být naštvaný na člověka než na situaci a nešťastnou shodu okolností, ale tu a tam Stiles nevědomě udělá něco, co změní Derekův výraz, připomínajíc Johnovi Bena Rogerse, jak pokládá Derekovi ruku na rameno; Dereka, vypadajícího zničeně, jakoby mu sebrali půdu pod nohama.

Derek tam pořád byl, když se John vrátil do práce. Byl tam, když John přišel z práce. Bral Stilese na jeho vyšetření. Byl tam, když měl John otázky, nebo potřeboval odpovědi. Už tam nebyla žádná hrozba, podle všeho, a bylo pozdě jedné noci, když seděli v kuchyni a John se zeptal, jestli by kousnutí Stilese uzdravilo. Derek sevřel pevně sevřel v ruce sklenici džusu, až praskla a odpověděl, že neví, takovým tónem hlasu, že bylo jasné, že už o tom mockrát přemýšlel.

Stiles už dávno řekl, že nikdy nechce být vlkodlak.

Derekovo oblečení se začalo objevovat v jejich prádle a netrvalo dlouho a Derek měl vlastní hrníček (Stiles ho objednal pře internet; byl oranžový s modrým nápisem Miguel. Johnovi ten vtip pořád nedošel, ale rozesmívalo to Stilese a Dereka nutilo protáčet oči.). Obstarával většinu nakupování a někdy večer si sedl na pohovku vedle Johna a sledoval reality show. Stiles byl na něj vždy těsně namačkaný z druhé strany a Derekovo čelo bylo vždy hluboce zvrásněné, jakoby neměl absolutní ponětí, co to sakra sleduje a jak se tam vůbec dostal.

John nevěděl, jak se to stalo. Jak se dostali z jednoho bodu do dalšího a dalšího.

Ale Stiles se nepřestával usmívat a to bylo to jediné, na čem skutečně záleželo.

***

Byl to křik, co ho probudil.

Byl toho názoru, že v - podíval se na budík a ugh - 5:32 ráno by se bez toho klidně mohli obejít, ale aspoň to nebyla věc, co by se děla často. Až do teď.

Vstal vrávoravě z postele, vzal si na sebe župan a zaposlouchal se.

„-unavený z toho, jak mě opatruješ, jakobych se měl rozbít, jakobys mi měl ublížit-"

„Vždyť ano!" Derekův zvýšený hlas na chvíli zmlknul, dávajíc Johnovi pauzu, kterou potřeboval, aby to vstřebal. Nikdy předtím je takhle neslyšel. „ _Rozbil_ ses a _ublížil_ jsem ti!"

Za pár nekonečných okamžiků Stiles řekl něco dalšího, ale John neslyšel co, a když nakoukl do Stilesova pokoje, ani ho moc nepřekvapilo, že se líbají.

Dostal se přes tu homosexuální záležitost už před hodnou chvílí - tak, v porovnání s existencí vlkodlaků zas o tolik nešlo - a možná se přes tu věc s Derekm Halem dostal teprve před chvílí, ale tohle už nějakou dobu očekával. A jelikož rozhodně není voyér - zvlášť, když jde o jeho syna - tak si jen na pár sekund zaradoval, že se Stiles vrátil natolik do normálu (tedy, do Stilesova normálu), že se opět hádá s Derekem.

A poté Stiles začal vzdychat a John odtamtud _kurva_ rychle vypadnul.

Za chvíli se vrátil, aby se ujistil - Claudia by ho zabila, kdyby ne - pokládajíc krabičku kondomů, kterou před pár měsíci koupil, na stolek, než za sebou zavřel dveře.

Znovu v relativním bezpečí jeho ložnice John vyhrabal jeho špunty do uší - také koupené před pár měsíci - a dal si je do uší, přičemž se snažil přesvědčit, že určitě bude schopný spát do té doby, než mu za hodinu zazvoní budík.

Když John Stilese večer konečně znovu uviděl, jeho kulhání nemělo nic společného s jeho zraněními a naopak mělo všechno společné s tím, co dnes očividně celý den dělal.

John se rozhodl nevyptávat a požádal Dereka o pivo z ledničky.


End file.
